People use a multitude of electronic devices. Some of these electronic devices can be attached to mobile devices such as smart phones, for example an iPhone or Galaxy, or tablets, for example an iPad or Surface. One example of such an electronic device is a card reader. A card reader can read account data from a financial transaction card such as a credit card or ATM card. Account data may be encoded on the financial transaction card, such as in a magnetic strip or integrated circuit. The card reader may pass account data read from the financial transaction card to the attached mobile device in order to process a transaction.
These electronic devices are occasionally defective or fail over time, causing failed card reads. Furthermore, even with a well-functioning card reader, failed card reads may occur due to human error, such as swipe speed or angle. When a card reader is not available or a failed card read occurs, a user may enter account data from the financial transaction card, such as from account data imprinted or written on the financial transaction card.